Blue Velvet
by shake-n-shiver
Summary: What he can and cannot have. Part of the Glimpses series.


**Title:** Blue Velvet  
**Author:** sinecure  
**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** Adult  
**Genre:** Romance, introspection  
**Summary:** What he can and cannot have.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who.  
**Author's Notes:** to JennyLD for the beta. And RachelBeann for the prompt.

**_Branches are bare with a pulse underneath, flowering slowly inside, your hands are warm and my body is wide, to hold all the promise of blue-velvet dark and stars_**

Tongue swirling around her nipple, the Doctor held Rose's gaze as he sucked the hardened flesh into his mouth. Her back arched up, sliding her body tantalizingly against his, spurring him into an even higher state of desire. Smoothing a hand along her hip, he wrapped the other one around his cock, and stroked it quickly, giving himself just the smallest amount of satisfaction.

Rose's eyes dropped to his hand. Mouth open in a gasp, she lifted her hips, seeking out his hard flesh, trying to force him inside her. He needed to pull back, couldn't allow her what they both wanted so desperately. But his movements were too slow and the tip of his erection pressed lightly, teasingly against her wet heat.

They both groaned at the sensation.

Hearts pounding wildly, he jerked backward, their moans of disappointment coming in tandem. She dropped back to the mattress, biting her lip with hard teeth. "Please..."

The sound of her pleading voice caused a tug in his stomach that shot straight to his cock. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside her, but he couldn't. Not yet. He didn't want to take her here, in this place. Didn't even want to be here with her at all, but it couldn't be helped.

His eyes took in every inch of her body laid bare before him. Fire licked around the edges of his vision, flames soaring into the air as smoke rose and swirled to the ceiling, high above them. The heat caused sweat to glisten on her skin, gathering in beads of moisture on her chest and belly.

Gasping breaths escaped her, forcing her chest to rise and fall with a rapidity that was enthralling to watch, making her breasts jiggle with each movement. His tongue darted out to wet his lips in eagerness, wanting to taste them again. He wanted to taste every inch of her. Wanted to feel her surrounding him as he slid into her, thrusting hard inside her moist folds, driving her to the absolute highest heights of ecstasy, but now was about necessity, nothing more.

If he shagged Rose, he would bring death upon them both.

Flames licked among the smoke, curling here and there like thick velvet curtains billowing just out of reach. The glow of orange and yellow lights against the distant walls created shadows that covered her body in a live dance, hugging every curve and dip with a loving caress. Envy flooded through him. He wanted to be that light. Wanted to be able to touch every inch of her with every inch of him.

There was one place he hadn't touched her yet with a certain part of him that was yearning for her. Kneeling between her legs, he slid his tongue inside her heat and flicked her clit, watching as her hips shot up and another groan was torn from her throat. Fingers grasped his hair and tugged. Thighs tightening on his head, she drove her hips into his face, seeking more contact with his mouth. His lips sucked and dipped inside her and licked, savoring her flavor on his tongue.

She was crying out now, sobbing with pleasure and pleading with him to make her come. He wanted to. God, did he want to. But this place... the people here. If he did, danger would--

"Doctor, please," she begged, opening her lids to focus her dark eyes on him.

His body strained to slip inside her, to fill her up and stroke them both to the very edge of ecstasy before slowing down and starting all over again. He wanted to be inside her for hours. To drive her to the brink of insanity before letting her fall into bliss where he'd catch her. Always be there to catch her.

But _they_ were there, watching, warning him, allowing only what they deemed necessary. And his feelings for her were not necessary as far as they were concerned; they were superfluous. He wanted to bring Rose to orgasm, to please her, to satisfy her again and again, but they wouldn't allow it.

He could be with her, but not completely. Never completely.

She arched up under his mouth, legs tightening on him again as her inner muscles clenched, seeking the friction and fullness she needed so badly.

She was sufficiently aroused now. It was time. He crawled up her body and thrust inside her once. Just once. No more. He couldn't do more, so he pressed against her, again and again, buried so deeply inside her that he could be touching her soul. Her legs wrapped around him, arms pulling him down to her. Lips near his ear, she whispered filthy things to him, holding him as tightly to her as she could.

The watchers watched and observed, making sure nothing they deemed unnecessary happened between them.

Rose bit his earlobe and arched against him. "I love you," she breathed, hands clawing fiercely down his skin. He hissed in a breath of surprise and bowed his back, pressing against her belly and breasts before pulling out and thrusting in again.

The council went wild with fury.

****

The Doctor woke up, eyes opening to stare at the wall beside his bed. His body, harder than it'd ever been before, pressed involuntarily into the mattress, seeking friction and pressure. His mind was still swirling with the dream, supplying image after image of Rose's naked body to feed his own. He rolled onto his back and caressed his cock, remembering the phantom feel of her surrounding him.

This was all he had. All he'd ever have, because, Rose Tyler was just a companion, nothing more.

He would never make love to her. The dream had only reinforced his thoughts on the matter. Getting too close to her meant danger, and, possibly, death. So, he'd stay away from her as long as he could. And when the time came that he could no longer trust himself to do that, he'd leave her behind.


End file.
